Misery loves company
by Firebirdy
Summary: Yaoi later lemon. NC(rape). Pegasus wants Yugi to come to Industrial Illusions. If he comes he will get his grandpa's soul back. Everyone knows what will happen if Yugi goes that is everyone but Yugi. In a weird twist both Joey and Yugi end up there.
1. Default Chapter

Warning: little cursing and other unpleasant things. Angst and more angst. Lemon will come later on so just be patient. Oh by the why the lemon is NCS meaning non-consensual sex aka rape. Just warning you a head of time.  
  
Hello I do not own any of these characters so don't sue me I have no money just a pen and some paper. Thank you. I should also warn you that I have been watching the dubbed so I am using the dubbed names. Sorry. What? Stop looking at me like that! I mean it! Hey the dubbed is the only thing that I can get. So leave me alone about it ok.  
  
Oh one more thing that I forgot was the time setting. This takes place instead of the torment.I think, well you get the idea.  
  
Chapter 1  
"Look guys I got a letter!" Yugi yelped.  
  
"Who's it from?" asked Tea still sitting on the couch.  
  
Yugi turned over the envelope. "It doesn't say," he answered..  
  
"Then don't open it Yugi. Remember last time you opened something and we weren't sure who it was from." Tristen reminded.  
  
"Remember? How could I forget." Memories of the fateful night poured into his mind. Tears threatened to flow. "It might be from Pegasus." Yugi squeaked.  
  
"Give me that!" Joey jumped off the couch and grabbed the envelope right out of little Yugi's hands. "You're probably right. Pegasus most likely sent! That S.O.B. just loves to torment you. He probably just sent this so we know he still has your grandpa's soul."  
  
"Give it back Joey!" Yugi screamed.  
  
"Give it back? But it probably is from Pegasus!" Tristen reminded.  
  
Yugi fell to the floor. Tears started to seeped out of his eyes. "I don't care. In fact I hope it is from Pegasus!" Everyone looked at each other then back to Yugi. "If it's him then maybe he has thought of something that he wants! And that means I can get my grandpa's soul back! Please Joey! Please! I need to know! Please!" Tears poured of his know redden eyes.  
  
"Yugi." Joey whispered it so softy that on one was ever sure he said it. "Here you go Yug. I was just trying to protect you from that S.O.B." said Joey. Joey gave the envelope back to Yugi.  
  
"Now, now Yugi. Dry your eyes." Tea said wiping the tears off of his face.  
  
"Well, open it already!" Tristen yelled.  
  
Yugi opened the envelope carefully as not to damage what might be precious information. Yugi read the letter aloud. "Come to Industrial Illusions. Come alone. Don't come through the front. There is a back way in. Use the keypad on the backdoor. #751982463. Don't bring the millennium puzzle." Yugi looked up.  
  
"Well now what Yugi?" Tea asked.  
  
"There is only one thing to do." Yugi took the millennium puzzle off from around his neck.  
  
"I'm going." Yugi left the room to out the millennium puzzle away.  
  
"That S.O.B!'  
  
"What is it now Joey?" Tea asked.  
  
"Yeah you look like you're going to explode." Said Tristen. Indeed Joey looked like he would explode. His body was shaking and his hands tightly clutched into fists.  
  
"That God damn, mother-fucker, son of a bitch!"  
  
"If you know something that we don't then tell us!" yelled Tea.  
  
Joey looked straight into Tea's eyes. Instead of looking like he would explode, he looked like a raid dog. "Didn't you see how Pegasus looks at Yugi? Well, didn't you?" There was a hint of fear in their friend's voice.  
  
"No I didn't." Tea sternly.  
  
"I did."  
  
"You did Tristen?" asked Tea.  
  
"Yeah. It looked like it looked like.well, lust."  
  
"Lust?" Tea asked confused.  
  
"Thank you someone else saw it."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tea still unsure what this nonsense had to do with little Yugi.  
  
"Talking about? I'm talking about what Pegasus is going to do to Yugi when he gets there." Joey fumed.  
  
Gasping, Tea covered her mouth with her hands in shock. "You don't mean."  
  
"Yep that's exactly what we mean." Tristen looked to Joey to finish the thought.  
  
"When Yugi gets to Industrial Illusions and Pegasus gets him alone-"  
  
"Stop it! Just stop it!" Tea screamed. Tea's hands covered her ears, she fell on her knees and cried.  
  
"Tea. It's the truth. We know it and you know it." Tristen helped Tea to the couch to sit.  
  
"The only person who doesn't know it is Yugi." Joey stood, arms folded across his chest, biting his lip.  
  
Tea just broke down and cried. Tears flowed steadily out of her green eyes. "What are we going to do? What are we going to do? We have to do something." She sobbed. "I can't just let him do that! Yugi's like my little brother! I have to do something."  
  
Finally turning away from his weeping friend Tristen turned to Joey." You've been awfully quiet. What's up man?"  
  
Joey slowly opened his eyes. "I have an idea."  
  
"Uh oh!" The duo said.  
  
"Will you two shut up! I'm trying to help here!" fumed Joey.  
  
"Sorry pal. As you were saying." Tristen pointed his hand to Joey mockingly.  
  
Joey's face turned deadly serous. Tristen knew from the look on his long time friend's face that what would come next would not be pleasant. "Here's the plan. I'll knock Yugi out and Tristen will put in the closest and guard it until everything gets settled."  
  
"You'll what!" Tea shot up and lunged for Joey.  
  
With great speed Tristen was able to subdue his anger friend. "Look there's no other way." Tristan whispered. Tea knew he was right. There was no other way. It was either that or.no that would not happen. She couldn't let it.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity Tristen released her. "All right. What do I do?"  
  
"Tea it will be your job to distract Yugi as I knock him out."  
  
Footsteps could be heard in the distances.  
  
"Places everyone."  
  
Yugi walked in, his violet eyes down cast. The usually bright warm smile was absent from his child like face. "Well, I'm going. Good bye."  
  
Yugi started to walk to the door when Tea spoke up. "Yugi!" Tea cried.  
  
Yugi turned around to her. "What is it, Tea?"  
  
"Before you go.can you give me a hug?" Tea's eyes started to glisten with tears that would soon be.  
  
"A hug?" Yugi tilted his head in confusion.  
  
"I don't know when I will see you again." Tea paused. In the background she could see Joey hiding with a bat. Ready to strike. With her eyes she pleaded to Joey to let her have this one hug. He snuck back into the shadows.  
  
"Well o.k." Yugi ran up to Tea for a hug. As they embraced, her eyes filled with tears for she knew what was to happen soon. Finally Tea released him.  
  
Yugi turned to walk away. Once again Joey appeared from out of the shadows. His eyes made contact with Tea's keep him here a little while longer. His eyes told her.  
  
"Yugi!" Tea shouted.  
  
Once again Yugi turned around. "What's it?"  
  
"Yugi I hate to see you sad." Joey was getting closer. "Could you come here?" Confused but eager to please his friend he went and stood right in front of her.  
  
"What's wrong Tea?'  
  
"Yugi, I hate to see you sad." She paused. "Yugi could you give me a smile?"  
  
"Well o.k." Yugi giggled.  
  
It was the most angelic smile Tea had ever seen. With his baby face and that crescent moon smile.she see why Pegasus wanted him.  
  
The bat was raised. There was a loud smash. The bat made contact with Yugi's little head. A pained expression filled his angelic face as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His child-like body fell forward into Tea's awaiting arms.  
  
"Sleep well, our little Yugi." Tea whispered. She brought the unconscious child closer to her. She stroked his face gently feeling his soft skin. As the peaceful face gazed up at her she couldn't help but to kiss his forehead.  
  
"Tea, give him to me." That snapped her right out of the peaceful dream world she had been in. Reluctantly Tea gave her child-hood friend to Tristen.  
  
"Don't worry Tea. I made a little bed in the closet where he can sleep." Tristen said trying to comfort his friend.  
  
"Come on Tristen, just put him in the closet already." Joey complained.  
  
Tea stud up. "How can you be so cold?" Tea started to cry and ran out of the room.  
  
"Don't worry. She'll be alright."  
  
"I don't care." Joey's face showed no emotion what so ever. No human kindness or sadness. His face was stone. 


	2. chapter 2

Warning: cursing and other unpleasant things. Angst and more angst. Lemon will come later on so just be patient. Oh, by the way the lemon is NCS meaning non-consensual sex aka rape. Just warning you a head of time. By the way after this chapter is the lemon!  
  
Hello I do not own any of these characters so don't sue me I have no money just a pen and some paper. Thank you. I should also worn you that I have been watching the dubbed so I am using the dubbed names. Sorry. What? Stop looking at me like that! I mean it! Hey the dubbed is the only thing that I can get. So leave me alone about it ok.  
  
Oh one more thing that I forgot was the time setting. This takes place instead of the torment.I think, well you get the idea.  
Chapter 2  
Tristen laid Yugi on the make shift bed. "Now what Joe?" Tristen asked his friend.  
  
"Come on. Let's lock the door". Joey led Tristen out of the closet and shut the door.  
  
Silence fell between the two friends. The heavy mood only became heavier. "Good bye, old friend. Take good care of Serenity for me." Joey started for the door.  
  
"What the fuck do you mean by 'Good bye old friend. Take care of Serenity for me'?" Tristen was scared. What was his crazy friend going to do?  
  
Joey looked Tristen in the eye. There was a sense of forlorn peace in his face. "Tristen you're my best friend. Serenity is my sister. She's going to need someone to tell her about her big brother." He paused "She will also need a guardian after I'm gone." Joey put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Can you do that for me, Tristen? Can you look after Serenity for me?"  
  
"What are you going to do?" Tristen's voice was shaking. Joey was going to do something stupid.  
  
Joey straighten up. "You know exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going in Yugi's place."  
  
"Joey!"  
  
"Look, Tristen! I have to! Maybe if I go then Pegasus will forget about Yugi and release Gramps' soul. Maybe if I go it will be enough." The forlorn peace that was on Joey face disappeared to just forlorn.  
  
"Joey, please." Tristen begged.  
  
"I'm sorry. Please look after Serenity for me. Good bye." Joey walked out the door.  
  
"I've got to find Tea." Tristen ran out of the room to find her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Slowly Yugi came to. He rubbed his head "What happened to me? Where am I? And why does my head hurt?" Yugi asked himself  
  
As Yugi got a feel for his new surroundings he heard voices. Tristen and Joey! Thought Yugi. He put his ear to the door to hear.  
  
"What the fuck do you mean by 'good bye old friend. Take good care of Serenity for me.'?" Tristen was scared.  
  
/What is going on?/ thought Yugi.  
  
"Tristen you're my best friend. Serenity is my sister. She's going to need someone to tell her about her big brother." He paused.  
  
/What is he talking about?/ Yugi wondered.  
  
Joey continued, "She will also need a guardian after I'm gone. Can you you do that for me, Tristen? Can you look after Serenity for me?"  
  
"What are you going to do?" Tristen's voice was shaking.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going in Yugi's place."  
  
/My place? My place for what?/  
  
"Joey!"  
  
"Look, Tristen! I have to! Maybe if I go then Pegasus will forget about Yugi and release Gramps' soul. Maybe if I go it will be enough."  
  
"Joey, please." Tristen begged  
  
"I'm sorry. Please look after Serenity for me. Good bye."  
  
The room was quiet for a moment.  
  
"I've got to find Tea."  
  
It was quiet again.  
  
/What's going on?/ 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
/Nice room. / Joey thought silently  
  
There was a huge bed in the middle of the room. The headboard was hazelnut brown. To the far right was a door that led to the bathroom. Next to the bed were two wall lights and on the right a night stand. The ceiling donned a brilliant crystal chandelier.  
  
Joey heard the doorknob turn. He looked to see who it was. Had security found him or was it Pegasus? Joey was unsure who he would prefer.  
  
Slowly the door opened. It was Pegasus.  
  
"Oh. I wasn't expecting you." Pegasus had a surprised look on his face. He walked in and shut the door behind him. Pegasus had that same mocking look on his face. That same mocking look he always had.  
  
"Now what can I do for you?" Pegasus smiled. He knew. He just wanted Joey to say it.  
  
"I won't let you have him." Joey's was stern, unmoving.  
  
"Oh but Joey boy how would you know what I want?"  
  
For the first time Joey saw the bulge in his enemy's crotch. The bulge that was most likely meant for Yugi. /I do this for you, Yugi. / He started to walk over to Pegasus.  
  
"Crawl." Pegasus suddenly said.  
  
"Crawl?"  
  
"Yes, crawl. I want you to crawl over to me." Pegasus smirked. The younger knew that he was going to do everything in his power to humiliate and shame him.  
  
Joey crawled over to Pegasus, just stopping short of his feet.  
  
"Well?" Pegasus was losing his patience with the boy. He wanted the multi-color haired boy in front of him, not the blonde but he would have to do…for now.  
  
Slowly Joey unzipped Pegasus' pants. He put his hands in the confining clothes and took out the hard member that had been trapped in there.  
  
/I'll do this for Yugi/ he told himself.  
  
Joey shut his eyes as he guided the staff into his mouth. The moment it was in Pegasus gripped the blonde's head. His long fingers tangled in the golden strands.  
  
"Suck it Joey-boy!" Pegasus moaned. He moaned louder, more to remind Joey where he was rather then out of pleasure. He gripped the head between his legs and started to pump in and out of the warm, wet cavern.  
  
/Do this for Yugi. Do this for Yugi. Do this for Yugi. / Joey repeated those four words in his mind as if it were some sacred prayer that a heavenly power could hear and intervene.  
  
Pegasus gave one final thrust before emptying his bitter seed into Joey's mouth. "Swallow it!" Pegasus panted, still in the after grips of ecstasy.  
  
Reluctantly, he swallowed his enemy's release. Pegasus finally pulled out of the youth's mouth.  
  
"That was wonderful Joey boy. Follow me." /Get a hold of yourself, Joey. Things are only going to get worse. /  
  
The golden haired youth stood next to his oppressor. "Let us retreat to a place more suited for our purpose." The platinum blond smirked.  
  
/More suited for our purpose? There's a bed right there. / The door opened. There was a small corridor with another door at the other end. The two entered through the door.  
  
The room looked like some dirty motel room where prostitutes would bring their customers.  
  
/Why am I not surprised? /  
  
Arms wrapped around his body. "Oh I'm sorry Joey-boy. But that room is special."  
  
"Yeah, special."  
  
/I guess I'm no better than a prostitute. /  
  
Suddenly, Joey felt a hand slither into his jeans.  
  
Joey took Pegasus's hand out. Shame filled his eyes. "I can undress myself."  
  
Pegasus chuckled, "Well, of course you can. After all, you've done this before."  
  
Joey's brown eyes shot wide open. How did he know?  
  
Pegasus unbuttoned his suit, letting his captive view his muscular chest and stomach. Shrugging his shoulders letting his shirt pool around his feet.  
  
"Oh Joey-boy. You're too dressed." He motioned for Joey to undress.  
  
Complying with his request, Joey ripped off his green jacket and white tee shirt.  
  
"Beautiful." Pegasus mumbled.  
  
He ran his hand over the blonde's chest. He tried to stay still but under the surprisingly warm touch he shuttered. The platinum blond chuckled at his captive's reaction.  
  
"It's been awhile since you've had sex with someone. Or does Tristen help you with that?"  
  
"You can insult me, you can touch me and force me, but you better not bring him into this!" Joey growled.  
  
Pegasus chuckled, "Have I hit a nerve?" Pegasus had indeed hit a nerve. From the way Joey's face twisted in anger he had hit a big one.  
  
He lowered the younger on the bed. He tried to look into those pools of muddy water, but the youth turned his head to the side.  
  
The man with one eye was losing his patience. He grabbed the boy's face forcing him to look at him. "Now look here Joey-boy, you will do as you're told and you will behave."  
  
Knowing that he was beaten he shook his head.  
  
"Are you going to submit to me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
That wasn't good enough for him. He wanted more. He wanted him to submit fully.  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
Joey looked in Pegasus only visible eye. He knew what he wanted.  
  
"Yes…master." A lone tear trailed down his check.  
  
" Yes that's better." He leaned down and kissed his tear away. The salt water that held his last traces of hope made his spine shiver.  
  
His hands with great stealth removed both their pants and undergarments. He looked down at the boy's penis. No sign of arousal. That was not allowed. Pegasus brought his hand around the limp member.  
  
Joey felt a shock of electricity run down his spine straight to his groin. Pegasus's hand stroked and pulled on his hardening sex. Joey tried to will it downward, but under his skilled hands he became erect and hard.  
  
/Focus on something else/ he told himself.  
  
Suddenly he was brought back to reality as he felt Pegasus enter his unprepared body, with one thrust. Pain electrified his cells, but this was a pain he was familiar with, too familiar with.  
  
Pegasus stilled for a moment to look at the blond beneath him. He smiled. He knew the boy's secret. Of the few he had kept from his friends. Everyone but Tristen.  
  
He continued to move in and out making sure that the boy felt be pain and pleasure. "My, my Joey-boy, I would have thought that someone who had been in your profession was nearly this tight."  
  
Joey peered up at Pegasus. His eyes filled with hate and utter disgust. Not only with Pegasus but with himself as well.  
  
Pegasus's hand snaked over to the where his penis stud. He grabbed the member and started the pump it with every thrust that he gave the boy.  
  
/Focus on something else/  
  
/So Joey boy wants to focus on something else, hm…/ "My, you're tight. If you are this tight then Yugi must be unbearable."  
  
Joey's eyes shot up to the speaker. "Leave him out of this," He hissed through his teeth.  
  
Pegasus's pace increased. "But you wanted to `Focus on something else.' I could only imagine. Yugi's sweat slick body under mine, moaning in pleaser with every movement…his lips parting with every pant."  
  
Against Joey's will the thought of Yugi in that situation only made things worse.  
  
"Him begging for more…Ah…YUGI!" He screamed as he came hard into the boy's body.  
  
Though Joey tried not to he came as well after hearing Yugi's name said with such passion. Pegasus looked down to see Joey's blank eyes.  
  
"That's it. I need him." He got off the youth and redressed himself. Leaving Joey naked in a trance.  
  
By the time those words registered in his mind, Pegasus was half way to the door.  
  
"Wait stop!" Joey tried to get up but only found himself on his belly still on the bed. A deep chuckle emitted from inside Pegasus's body. Joey knew there was nothing he could do but still he had to try, for Yugi's sake. "Please leave him alone."  
  
Pegasus turned around to see Joey's tear stricken face. "What can you do to stop me hum?"  
  
The youth reaching out to his foe looking for any sign of mercy. But none was found  
  
He had to laugh again here his opponent lie one the bed begging for mercy one the part of his friend. The outstretched arm also caught his attention. Was he that desperate as to try and grab him even though he was five feet away?  
  
"You know that even if I don't bring him here… I can just take him in his bed as he sleeps or wake him up first just to see the fear in his beautiful eyes. Hear him screaming for mercy praying that someone will hear him and make it stop. Him crying in pain and torment with me the unnamable assailant laughing at his pain.  
  
Joey could do nothing but cry as he heard the latter speak. " Please, I know I can't stop you. But please be gentle. He's never…"  
  
"Now don't you worry Joey-boy." Caressing the other's check. "I promise to be very gentle with him. And I promise to make him scream." Pegasus chuckled as he left.  
  
Alone in the room Joey could only cry as the thought of his helpless friend being raped by that madman filled his head. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
/I've got to get out of here. /  
  
Yugi stud up, almost falling. He was still a little dizzy from that knock on the head, but he knew that he had to find out what was going on.  
  
Carefully, he listened for any noise outside the door. He heard nothing. Maybe Tristen had left to find Tea like he said he would or he could just be asleep right outside the door.  
  
Yugi decided to chance it and open the door. Slowly he turned the doorknob and opened the door at snail speed praying that no one would hear. He entered into a deserted room. No on was there.  
  
For the life of him, he couldn't figure out where they had gone. But there was no time to think. He had to go to the one person who knew what was happening. Peguese.  
  
Without even stopping to see where Tea and Tristen were he left as quite as a mouse.  
  
Only moments after Yugi had left Tea ran in with Tristen close behind.  
  
"I can't believe you let Joey go!" She yelled to Tristen  
  
"Well I got you didn't I. I mean I can't just knock him out and put him in the closet like Yugi, now can I." Tristen stopped to rest.  
  
"I guess you're right. But before we go chasing stupid lets check on Yugi."  
  
They both turned to the closet. The door was open!  
  
Tea turned to Tristen. "You forgot to lock the door!"  
  
Tristen looked just as surprised as Tea. He was sure he had locked the door.  
  
An ear-piercing scream rang out from Tea's vocal cords.  
  
"Look I didn't mean to leave it unlocked! If we hurry then we can catch him."  
  
They ran out to find their defecting friend. Through the night they searched, but could find nothing. They know they were too late. He was with Peguese now. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The spectacle that lay before the young boy was almost beyond him. The room he was sent to was almost the size of his whole house (the part above the store anyway). The huge bed covered the center of the floor.  
  
Yugi heard the sound of the door open and close, he knew who it was. After all he was the only reason that Yugi was there.  
  
"Yugi." A voice called from behind.  
  
He turned around to see the holder of the millennium eye.  
  
A timid little voice said, "Hello, I'm here to make good on the bargain."  
  
Pegasus approached the youth. As Pegasus got closer he would step back. It wasn't long until there was no longer a place to go. He was to the wall.  
  
"Yugi." he repeated.  
  
The taller of the two towered over the smaller. He planted both hands on the wall on either side of Yugi. Fear shone in his baby violet eyes. What was happening and what exactly did Pegasus want? No matter what would happen, he would go through with it.  
  
/For you, grandpa. /  
  
Pegasus bore down smugly at the youth's fear. He could feel himself harden at Yugi's uncertainty. Pegasus pushed Yugi to the wall. Fear came over him. What was this madman going to do to him?  
  
As if he could read minds he reassured him that everything would be all right. "Don't worry. You'll like what I'm going to do." Suddenly Yugi felt himself being picked up and put in the middle of the huge bed. Pegasus crawled up on top of the little boy. His eyes filled with fright. "Shhh, don't worry. I'll make you feel good." he said seeing the fright in his eyes. Slowly his hand made its way into the younger's pants. Yugi began to struggle a bit.  
  
Surprisingly Pegasus stopped. Pegasus sat back and looked at Yugi. "Tell me something Yugi boy."  
  
Yugi sat up a bit, bringing his knees close to him.  
  
Pegasus came closer to the younger. His body over his. Bringing Yugi's face close to his. "How bad do you want your Grandfather's soul back?"  
  
The question startled him. "Of course I want him back. I really do."  
  
Pegasus was hoping for that answer. "How bad? So bad that you will do anything I want? Never questioning me or resisting?"  
  
Unsure what to say, Yugi just nodded his head in reply to the question.  
  
"Good."  
  
Slowly Pegasus captured Yugi's trembling lips, slowly sucking the breath out of him. The kiss seemed like an eternity. Finally Pegasus released him, looking down.  
  
"Beautiful," he mused. Slowly he striped the younger duelist and himself. Yugi, though still frightened, would not move. He would do what ever Pegasus wanted.  
  
Now naked, Pegasus proceeded to kiss a line down his chest and past his abdomen. Slowly his lips neared Yugi's limp staff. /Though this is for my pleasure. I still will give him some. / He thought knowing that if the latter enjoyed any of it would destroy him. Licking his lips, Pegasus engulfed the latter. Both Yugi's eyes and mouth flew open. He had never felt anything like it. Feeling teeth slowly scraping the tender flesh. He gasped at the previously unknown feeling. Suddenly the pleasure ceased, leaving him hard. Yugi moaned.  
  
"Now, now Yugi-boy, you can't have all the fun." Pegasus reached in the drawer and pulled out a tube of what Yugi didn't know. Yugi was taken by surprise when he felt a lubricated finger enter his body. It hurt, he grasped the sheets below him.  
  
Pegasus just chuckled as he added another finger inside the boy. Scissoring the smaller, he could feel Yugi tense up. Pegasus's hand started to rub the other's belly in a semi-calming way, hoping to relax him some before completing his fantasies of taking Yugi's innocence.  
  
Moments passed then Pegasus removed his fingers. Yugi dared at that moment to look up. He saw Pegasus oiling his hard-on. Noticing Yugi's expression, he laughed. "Don't worry little Yugi. Everything will be alright." Pegasus gently pushed inside of him. Slowly as to avoid causing Yugi too much pain. After all he did promise Joey that he would be gentle.  
  
"Oh Gods!" Yugi's body lifted off the bed grasping Pegasus's back. His head buried in his shoulder. "Oh gods it hurts! Please stop." Though he had been properly prepared it still hurt. He could feel himself being ripped apart.  
  
Pegasus brought his hand to the other's head bringing it closer and rubbing it. "Shh.I know it hurts. I know." he said almost as if he was really concerned.  
  
He bumped his way in a little more before laying Yugi on the bed again. Finally he was fully inside the younger, ignoring the hands scratching his back Pegasus enjoyed the feeling of the hot, moist hole around him.  
  
Slowly he began to move, hearing Yugi's whimpers and moans only encourage him and increased his speed. Readjusting his angle, the older brushed up against the area that made Yugi see stars.  
  
Pegasus loved to see Yugi like that, in pure ecstasy. He began to grind their hips together with every well-planed thrust. Yugi's staff caught between both pelvises. Louder Yugi moaned putting Pegasus in heaven.  
  
The louder he moaned, the more aroused Pegasus became. Their bodies rocking the bed so hard the headboard was shaking. Pegasus looked up at the board. Hazel brown. The color of Joey's eyes.  
  
"Oh gods, Yugi, you are much tighter then he was. I don't think I have ever felt anything like this. So tight." tensed Pegasus.  
  
The words registered in Yugi's mind but he did not know who that "he" was?  
  
In seconds Pegasus poured his seed into the boy, screaming Yugi's name. The liquid warmth inside him made Yugi cum as well.  
  
Moments past, Pegasus still inside the boy's warm body. After his breath became regular again he pulled out. Yugi winced at the movement.  
  
He felt dirty and used. No one had ever touched him like that before. He was so confused. He hated what Pegasus had done and how his body reacted. But nothing could prepare him for what would happen next.  
  
Pegasus pulled the boy close, snuggling with him. He rubbed his nose against the youths. "That has to be one of the best times I have ever had in bed."  
  
Yugi looked away. He said thank you, meaning for the compliment. He surely didn't have a good time. His whole body was sore, especially where Pegasus had entered him.  
  
"You know this brown is the same color as Joey-boy's eyes," he said, looking aimlessly at the headboard.  
  
"What are you talking about? Is Joey here? Did you do something to him? Please tell me that you didn't hurt him." Fear replaced shame, as that "he" that bothered him was Joey.  
  
"Oh he is here. He arrived before you, saying that he would give himself to me if I would only leave you alone. I took him anyway. Oh don't worry he has had plenty of experience in that area. After all he was a whore on the streets and of course, Tristan was there too, helping Joey clean his wounds. But even after Joey had realized that nothing would stop me from getting to you, he begged me to be gentle. You should have seen him Yugi- boy, he was so pathetic. Crying and begging for me to be gentle with you and that I may use him in a rough manner. Enough of that. Good night my sweet little Yugi."  
  
Pegasus went off into dreamland as Yugi thought about all that had happened. And of course what the future would bring. 


	6. not an update

This is not an update!  
  
Yesterday in class we were talking about gays and if we felt comfortable working with them. I said that I really wouldn't care. That they are people. Anyway, one kid said that it was wrong to be gay and started quoting the Bible and crap like that. The whole class (or the boys) started to roar (a bad roar) when I used my grandfather's Chocolate and Vanilla theory. Someone people like chocolate better then vanilla. And flavors change. So I'm home doing my research paper or trying to anyway, but I can't think. I bothered me so much that people could think that way. My editor was on line so I told her want happened. She said that the person was not thinking for himself and things like that. It made me feel much better. I am writing this to say that I wanted all of you to defend people. It hurt me so much that I was the only one that who said something against him. If you are reading this then you have no problem with gay people or things like that. Now all I'm asking you is to stand up and say it. 


	7. chapter 6

Thank you thank you thank you. I really mean it you all really did make me feel better. Now I know that as long as there are people like you guys out there then there is a chance for a better tomorrow.  
Morning came all too soon for Yugi. He knew now what Pegasus wanted and what he must give. The worst part in Yugi's mind was the fact that Joey had let himself be taken. And if what Pegasus said was true then he was not nearly as gentle to Joey as he had been to him. Pegasus still hadn't woken up. With the silver haired man's arms wrapped around him in a loving fashion there was no way to get up and not wake the other. Still he could feel pain from the night before. Yugi decided that it didn't matter if he woke Pegasus. He needed a shower to wash away the filth.  
  
Slowly Yugi squirmed away from the arms that held him. "I was wondering when you would wake, Yugi-boy." Yugi's head snapped back to the other. Pegasus was propped up on one elbow, his eyes gleaming with joy. A calm smile lay happily on his face.  
  
Yugi looked back in horror. 'Not again?' Was the only thought in his head.  
  
"I think I may have taken it too fast." Pegasus commented aimlessly.  
  
/You think?/ Yugi thought but never spoke. Bringing his legs close trying to hide his naked body.  
  
Laughing he spoke "No don't worry. I won't touch you now." Pegasus peeled away the covers revealing his hardened member.  
  
Pegasus raised his hand, using his index finger he motioned for Yugi to come closer. "I want you to touch it. He whispered.  
  
"I really need a shower." Yugi slid off the bed and ran to the shower, leaving Pegasus smiling. ------------------------- The hot water felt so good on his sore body. Washing away the dried blood and semen. H felt almost renewed as if there was hope. He prayed Joey was alright.  
  
He leaned his body against the cool tile of the wall for support. Both the elements made him feel refreshed. In the shower he felt safe.  
  
He heard the door open. He could see Pegasus's head in the doorway. Pegasus smirked then left.  
  
/What was that all about/Yugi wondered. ---------------------------- "What do you want?" Joey snarled.  
  
Snarled was a good word for it. Since he looked the way he did. Still in the room he was nude only clothed in a flimy loincloth that barely cover his private areas. His body on the floor like an obedient dog waiting for his master's next command. A leash and collar added to the picture, bound him to the bedpost.  
  
"I said what do you want?"  
  
Joey stared back at Pegasus. "Get on the bed. All four."  
  
Joey did what he was told. Knowing that Pegasus would ask him to remove the loincloth he did so in foresight if only to avoid hearing his voice.  
  
Joey could feel the heat from the other's body as he lay on him slightly but had not entered him.  
  
"You know that your friend is a good fuck." Joey felt the other slowly enter him. "I have never been so sexually satisfied." He lay completely in the other. "Do you have any idea what it was like? To shatter innocence and make him cry." Pegasus started to move violently. He didn't care how Joey felt. All that mattered was how he was feeling and his voice recalling the night before.  
  
"Don't worry I was gentle as I could be. But I still must have hurt Yugi- boy. He was crying. Oh but it's ok. He did enjoy himself. He must have since I made him come."  
  
Joey's heart felt like it was going to explode. As Pegasus raped him again he was telling Joey about his night with Yugi. He hated Pegasus for it! Telling him how good his friend was, how he cried in pain and moaned in pleasure. The only thing that Joey could see in his mind's eye was Pegasus raping Yugi. He could see Yugi's face. Tears running down thought the slits of his eyes. Eyes closed tight trying to keep the tears in and the pain out. Little sobs vibrating in his throat. And Pegasus smiling at the picture.  
  
Suddenly Joey felt warm sprites of come enter him. He knew Pegasus was done. At least he hoped. He hoped that Pegasus would get up, leave and let Joey drift of to sleep in a world where no one could harm him, Tristen and Yugi.  
  
But Pegasus' voice mocked his silent wish. "Oh but Joey-boy I want to talk to you." Silently Joey sat up and faced Pegasus. "You know you really shouldn't keep secrets from you friends." Joey's eyes widened. He wouldn't. He couldn't. He knew Joey's secret, about his past. Would he really tell Yugi?  
  
"You should have seen his eyes when I told him everything. About you prostituting, Tristen and even the fact that you are here. I even told him about you begging for him. He was really surprised."  
  
Pegasus took time to glance at Joey. Mix with shock and anger he was quiet. "I feel bad for you, I really so. And Yugi of course. I bet he's really lonely."  
  
Pegasus dressed himself back into his suite ready to start the day. He leaned down to Joey bringing his mouth close to the blonde's ear. "I think I know what will make both of you very happy. I'm going to let you visit him. You're going to spend the night. And before the night is over you will have had him!"  
  
Dumbfounded Joey didn't even realize that Pegasus had left.  
  
How could he...He couldn't. It was impossible for him to even think about doing something like that to someone he loved. Wait he loved him? Joey loved Yugi? Joey loved Tristen and Tristen loved Joey but they still both had a special part of their hearts for the little guy. There was no way that he could rape someone he cared about so much. And he decided that's what he was going to do. 


	8. Chapter 7

I bet you all thought that something had happened to me. Well I have just been very busy. Sorry for the wait.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Yugi sat at the edge of the bed. There really wasn't much to do but wait for Pegasus to return. He hoped it would be a long wait. Yugi was in no mood to be used like that again. Strangely enough he knew that he must.  
  
Looking around the room for a clock he noticed the room lacked one. How strange. Now he would have no clue how long he had been there. It was a feeling helplessness, not knowing the time. Time was one thing Pegasus could not control. It was consent, ever changing and in control of itself.  
  
He heard the door open. Almost hoping to hide himself from what he was sure to come he slipped under the covers. Hiding under the sheets pretending to be a sleep was the best idea he could come up with at the moment.  
  
"Oh Yugi-boy I know you're not asleep. Look I brought something for you." Pegasus smiled at what Yugi would find.  
  
Slowly he opened his eyes. "Joey!" Yugi eyed Joey for all he was worth. He couldn't believe it. Never in his whole life had he been so happy to see Joey. The small boy was about to run up to his friend when he caught the whole picture.  
  
Joey was in a loincloth that barely covered him. There was a collar and a leash with Pegasus holding the other end. Lightly, to show Yugi that Joey was his slave he tugged the leash earning him a whimper.  
  
Yugi turned to Pegasus. His eyes pleading. "Please let him go. Please. I'm the one you wanted not him. It's not fair that he should be in pain." Tears glistened in his eyes. Hoping against all he knew that Pegasus would leave him alone.  
  
Pegasus chuckled. /Poor little Yugi. He has no idea what I'm going to do. /  
  
To Yugi's surprise and delight Pegasus removed the collar. Turning to leave he said, "I hope you two have fun." ------------------ The room devoid of words. Both stood in silence. Neither one daring to move. Their eyes locked trying to find the words that would express their joy a seeing one another alive and for the most part well.  
  
Tears once again entered Yugi's eyes. Unable to contain his joy he ran over to the blonde, "Joey!" His arms encircled his friend's waist. As if he was trying to bury all the events that had led up to this moment. His head buried in Joey's stomach. Being the only part he could reach.  
  
Tears wet the blonde. Joey looked down at the child's head. It broke his heart to see the other boy cry. He bent down gathering him in his arms. Joey put his head in Yugi's hair. It had to have been the softest he had ever felt. Smelling the soft strands of hair he noticed that even in this state, Yugi's hair still smelled as sweet as ever.  
  
"Yugi." The boy lifted his head. Tears still damp but otherwise gone. A twinge of pain entered Joey's mind. Pegasus would most likely harm his friend if he didn't do as he was asked. But even though he was given those orders, he would make it the best time Yugi would every have.  
  
He lifted his small friend in his arms. The blonde looked lovingly in to the other's confused eyes. To reassure Yugi that everything would be all right he drew their bodies closer.  
  
/So warm/ Yugi could feel the sweltering heat from Joey's body. He began to relax a bit. This was Joey. His friend. Someone he cared very deeply about. As long as Joey was there, he felt like nothing could hurt him.  
  
The softness of the bed brought him back. Joey hovering over him, he heard the sound of a soft crying as well. Looking up at Joey he saw tears. "I'm sorry Yugi. I really am. But I love you." Yugi felt his heart explode. Someone loved him. Someone really loved him. But it wasn't just anyone; it was Joey, his friend. Someone who cared about him now loved him.  
  
Yugi brought his hand up to Joey's wet check. "Joey"  
  
Sensing that it was all right Joey kissed the other. Soon they both lost their breaths. It was indescribable. Never before had Yugi been kissed like that. It was as if Joey had sucked the air right out of him. Yugi turned his head and panted trying to regain his breath. Joey smiled down at his soon to be lover.  
  
His lips tingled at the loss. Regaining his calm, Joey once more captured the others lips.  
  
After they parted once more, Joey trailed the kisses across Yugi's jaw line.  
  
Joey's nimble fingers began to unbutton the other's pajama top. Yugi blushed at his own flesh being exposed. Bringing their eyes together Joey whispered "You are so cute when you blush." This only caused the blush on the latter's face to brighten.  
  
Discarding the top, Joey kissed down the smooth chest stopping at the nipple. Taking the piece of flesh in his mouth the blonde made little nips at the nub while running his thumb over the other.  
  
Yugi's head lulled back in pleasure. He could feel himself becoming more and more aroused. Every inch of his skin felt like it was on fire.  
  
Hands began to roam Yugi's stomach only to stop short of the pajama bottoms. Joey looked up into the amethyst pools the question went unasked yet it was answered with a little nod of Yugi's head.  
  
Slowly Joey drew down both the pajama bottoms and the boxers, revealing the erection beneath. Yugi licked his lips waiting for Joey to reveal his own. Smiling at his friend the blonde boy removed the cloth.  
  
The tri color haired boy's eyes widened at the sight. It was like some erotic dream that had never been dreamt.  
  
Joey turned away from his soon to be lover to roam through the end table. He smiled, pulling out a small tube. Slowly he spread Yugi to gain accesses to the hidden entrance. Coating his finger most generously with the crystalline substance, Joey slowly worked his way into Yugi.  
  
At the contact Yugi began to moan. "Joey please." He begged.  
  
The blonde kissed his lips "Shh there is no rush. I don't want to hurt you." Joey added another finger, spreading and stretching his young lover. Deeming him ready Joey removed his fingers to coat his hard on with the clear goo.  
  
Joey brought his lips to Yugi's kissing him gently as he entered the other's body.  
  
Never before had Joey felt anything as tight. It almost hurt to be inside him. Stilling inside Yugi to give him time to adjust to the new feeling he prayed that he wasn't hurting his friend. Yugi on the other hand had never felt anything that wonderful. Through the pain he could feel the love that Joey had for him. It was nothing like Pegasus.  
  
Slowly Joey began to move. Yugi opened his eyes that he hadn't even realized had been shut. "Joey look at me." He pleaded. Joey stopped moving to look in his eyes, Pulling the blonde's head down they shared a passionate kiss.  
  
Feeling bolder Joey increased his pace as Yugi's arms gripped Joey's back trying to increase the pressure.  
  
Their breaths came out as pants.  
  
"Ah Joey I love you!" Yugi came suddenly. Both the words spoken from Yugi's lips and the increased pressure from Yugi's climax caused Joey to finished as well.  
  
Joey pulled out of Yugi right before he collapsed next to him. "Yugi, did you mean what you said about loving me?" Joey hoped with all his heart that it was true.  
  
His tired violet eyes turned to Joey. "Of course I love you. I can't explain why. There are just too many reason why I should love you."  
  
Joey was almost at tears. "I need you to do something for me. Don't let this destroy you. What ever he does please, please don't let it ruin you." Cried Joey.  
  
Wrapping his arms around the blonde he spoke softly "I promise."  
  
The two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms oblivious to the fact that Pegasus had been watching them on a hidden camera.  
  
Hours later Joey was a woken by the sound of a door opening and closing. Turning his head he gazed in pure hate at the man responsible for them being there.  
  
As the platinum blonde neared the bed Joey drew his friend closer. His eyes almost daring him to try something.  
  
Nearing the bed Pegasus stripped to nothing. Going on the bed he pulled the covers down exposing the sleeping Yugi's nude backside.  
  
"Hold him tight. And if you try to stop me I can always destroy what you have come here for." Warned the blonde. With that he entered the small boy with no preparation.  
  
Suddenly Yugi woke up to the pain of having someone inside of him. It hurt more than anything he had ever felt. He looked up to see Joey crying as he was held tight against his chest. Quickly his mind realized who was inside of him.  
  
After the release Pegasus pulled out and headed for the door. Before leaving he turned to Joey. "Oh Joey-boy you are to be back in your room in one hour." He left leaving the crying boy gripping his friend.  
  
I never said that I was nice. I will try and update soon. As for "In the Most Unlikely of Places" I still have to get my friend to do a disk recovery from when it was accidental erased. 


End file.
